A microplate or the like is a widely known testing device having a plurality of reaction sections, and in using the microplate, usually, a sample is distributed to each of the reaction sections by dispensing the sample using a tip or the like. In recent years, more compact testing devices have been developed, which provide a system for distributing a liquid to each reaction section by using centrifugal force (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 7-260774) or forming a negative pressure in the device (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-196852), without using a tip or the like.
The system which uses the formation of a negative pressure for distribution provides an advantage that a dispensation is easier and takes less time as compared to the method using a tip, but in the system, a sample is left in flow paths through which the sample is distributed to each reaction section, and the reaction sections get in communication with each other due to the left sample, thereby it was impossible to establish completely independent systems.
In addition, the system which uses the formation of a negative pressure for distribution requires a special pressure reduction apparatus (container) to maintain the entire device under a negative pressure, and the system which uses centrifugal force also requires a centrifugal apparatus, and both of the apparatuses are complicated in operation.